The Force
by Juri-San
Summary: Anna vive una extraña situacion, en la que necesitara el apoyo de su prometido YOHXANNA!¡ Yoh no puede decirselo! ¡el miedo doma Anna! ¡Yoh tata de guardar la Ira!
1. La noche

La noche  
  
Anna Kyohyama caminaba con paso acelerado y rápido por el centro de la ciudad, llevaba una bolsa de compras, medicamentos para Yoh, este ardía en fiebre, estaba rozando los 40° y en la pensión, no quedaba nadie más, tenia que apurarse su prometido la estaba esperando, necesitaba esa medicina, si su fiebre subía podía ser grabe.  
  
Anna, no tenia ni idea donde encontrar una farmacia esto la retraso un rato, y en hacer la cola, comprar y pagar otro rato, la noche ya había caído en esa gran ciudad, ella no llevaba reloj, pero podía aproximar que eran cerca de las 10:00 PM o incluso quizás las 11:00 PM, solo las prostitutas acompañaban su camino, debes encuanto se veían jóvenes, borrachos o drogados, no era un lugar seguro el centro a estas horas, ni para ella, ni para nadie  
  
Pero el labor la llamaba, aunque le costara admitirlo Yoh había estado a su lado varias veces cuando esta lo necesito, no podía, no quería fallarle.  
  
Las calles eran realmente inmensas, no llegaría hasta quizás unos 40 minutos, "Tomare un atajo" pensó, y entro a un oscuro callejón, donde pudo sentir como una fría mano tocaba su hombro  
  
Anna quedo más que helada  
  
Anna: ¿Quién esta hay?  
  
¿?: ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
Ella volteo, para notar que dos tipos altos estaban tras ella  
  
Anna: que quieren…  
  
Trato sonar indiferente, pero no pudo, sonó un tanto asustada  
  
¿?: Tranquila, si no te resistes, no saldrás herida  
  
¿?: Danos todo tu dinero…  
  
Anna: no tengo nada…  
  
¿?: ¡Revísala!  
  
El hombre hace lo ordenado  
  
¿?: No tiene nada…  
  
¿?: Ese collar, me gusta, dámelo  
  
Anna: no…  
  
¿?: ¡No te resistas pendeja de mier…!  
  
El hombre la tomo por el vestido, levantándola del piso, el otro hombre, se acerco y arranco su rosario, rompiendo, todas sus azules perlas, estas cayendo al piso, finalmente la tira al piso brutalmente  
  
¿?: Esa pulsera azul que llevas, dámela  
  
La Itako hace lo ordenado, con mala cara  
  
¿?: Dime que llevas en esa bolsa  
  
Anna: no llevo nada, importante  
  
Un hombre se acerca y la golpea  
  
¿?: ¡Dime que llevas ahí dentro, Perra!  
  
Anna: remedios…una medicina para mi prometido  
  
¿?: ¿Con que prometido tan pequeña?, es una pena, eres tan bonita.  
  
Anna: ¿¡a que te refieres!?  
  
¿?: Levántala…..  
  
Uno de los robustos hombres la toma en brazos  
  
¿?: Vamos!  
  
Anna: ¡Donde me llevan! ¡¿Qué me aran?!  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…….AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Anna: por favor, no (N.A: en que situación estará para hablar de ese modo)  
  
En la casa Asakura  
  
Un enfermo Shaman se levantaba de su cama  
  
Yoh: ah!! Que bien dormí! ¿Qué raro que Anna no este?, bueno, a de estar durmiendo  
  
Cuando este salio del baño  
  
Yoh: tomare mi temperatura  
  
Un minuto después  
  
Yoh: a ver…ya tengo 36°, iré a decirle a Anna, así no se preocupa por mí  
  
El Shaman se dirije al cuarto de Anna  
  
Toc, toc  
  
Yoh: Annita, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
No hay respuesta  
  
Yoh: Anna…  
  
Entra  
  
Yoh: Anna!! ¡¿Dónde estas?!  
  
El desesperado Shaman baja las escaleras, para mirar un reloj  
  
Yoh: 5:00 AM! Anna...Anna...  
  
  
  
Este se sienta frete a la puerta, rogando que su prometida se encuentre bien.  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Anna despertó tirada en un lugar lleno de basura, miro el sol que estaba aun saliendo, miro su cuerpo, estaba totalmente descubierto, su ropa no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco estaba ninguna de sus pertenencias, ni los medicamentos.  
  
Comenzó a Llorar, tomo una bolsa, y se cubrió, tenía mucho frío, unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y tomo rumbo a la pensión  
  
En otra parte  
  
Yoh: ¡Maldición! Llevo 2 horas esperando a Anna, y no encuentro rastro de ella  
  
El joven sintió como se habría completamente la puerta, para ver entrar a su prometida, en llantos, cansada, sucia, y completamente descubierta de sus ropas  
  
Yoh corrió hacia ella  
  
Yoh: ¡Annita! ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Ella solo se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente,   
  
Yoh: Anna… ¡Anna! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
Anna: me quitaron tus medicamentos…  
  
Yoh: ¿solo eso?  
  
Esta empieza a llorar con más fuerza y angustia  
  
Yoh: Annita…cuéntame  
  
Anna: ….me violaron…  
  
Continuara……  
  
Juri: ¡que tal! ¡Fue inspiración! Es un tema raro, pero, bueno, ya verán lo que pasa YohxAnna! 


	2. Cruda Venganza

Cruda venganza   
  
Yoh:(sorprendido) ¡¿te que?!  
  
Ella solo siguió llorando  
  
Yoh: Anna, Annita…  
  
Este la toma en brazos, prende la ducha y la mete dentro  
  
Anna: ¿Qué haces?  
  
Yoh: báñate, te sentirás mejor (le sonrió y se fue)  
  
Asakura, trato de mostrarse alegre, pero la noticia no le agrado, nada,  
  
Yoh:(pensando) apenas me entere de quienes fueron, si logro saberlo…los matare…, pero…dudo que quiera hablar del tema, además debería llevarla primero al Hospital, no se, nunca viví algo así, nunca estuve tan confundido…  
  
El Shaman ya había subido las escaleras, hasta llegar al baño  
  
Yoh:(con unas ropas en los brazos) ponte esto Annita…  
  
Anna:(quien la toma) si…  
  
El Shaman cierra la puerta y se sienta en la pared al lado de la puerta…  
  
Yoh: dime algo Annita…  
  
Le dijo Yoh casi es suspiros  
  
Anna: ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh: ¿te sientes mejor?  
  
Solo los tomo un gran e incomodo silencio   
  
Yoh: ¡Anna! (Este comienza a golpear la puerta) ¿te vestiste?, ¿puedo entrar?  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
Yoh: Annita…  
  
Este termina por entrar, y encontrar a su prometida ya vestida, sentada en el piso ¿Llorando?  
  
Yoh: ¡pero Anna! Anna….se que esto no es fácil, pero…  
  
Anna: en realidad no tienes idea de lo que viví, ni de lo que sentí, ni de lo que siento!  
  
Yoh: en realidad no…  
  
Este le estira sus brazos y le regala una bella sonrisa  
  
Yoh: ven, quiero ser tu sostén, tú apoyo, quiero ayudarte  
  
La Itako se intimido un poco, nunca nadie le ofreció apoyo en sus situaciones extrañas, nunca nadie se ofreció a brindarle apoyo, nunca nadie le ofreció una bella sonrisa ni tampoco cariño.  
  
Pero ahora, estaba Yoh, ofreciéndole todo eso, y más…  
  
Anna se acerco y lo abrazo  
  
Yoh: iremos a un Hospital, Annita  
  
Anna: ¿para qué?  
  
Yoh: tienes 13 años…  
  
Anna: ¿y?  
  
Yoh: se lo que me estas escondiendo  
  
Anna: ¡que! T///T  
  
Yoh: hace u tiempo limpiábamos el baño con Manta, y bueno, vimos una ropa tuya manchada de sangre, he, he, he  
  
Esta le pega  
  
Anna: ¡como te atreves!   
  
Yoh: no tiene…he, he, he, nada de…he, he, he…malo Annita…he, he, he  
  
Ella solo mostró una cara de bronca, no se sentía en posición de contradecirle  
  
Anna: fue mi primera vez, ¿Qué querías que haga? ///  
  
Yoh: nunca creí que te aya llegado tan tarde, perdón se que te molesta el tema…  
  
Anna: Ah!  
  
Yoh: vamos al hospital  
  
Anna: sabes mi secreto, no pudo contradecirte  
  
Ya en el hospital  
  
Anna estaba en una habitación siendo atendida, mientras Yoh estaba sentado esperándola  
  
La puerta del lugar se abre para darle paso al doctor  
  
Doctor: ¿usted es el acompañante de Anna?  
  
Yoh: sí…  
  
Doctor: ¡es un irresponsable no sabe que existen protectores!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡pero yo no le hice nada!!  
  
Doctor: perdone lo confundí, pues tengo noticias de su compañera…  
  
Yoh: ¡son buenas!  
  
Doctor: bastante…  
  
Yoh: ¡Sí! ¡Dígala dígala!  
  
Doctor: no se si le alegrara del todo a usted pero no es mala…  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué trata de decir?  
  
Doctor: que ella ha quedado embarazada…  
  
Yoh: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
CONTINUARA……  
  
Juri: hola! Hola! Aquí el segundo capitulo de "The Force" les agradezco las reseñas!!  
  
Anna15: ¡Hola! aqui esta la continuacion, y si, pobre Anna, mas adelante veremos el intento de venganza de Yoh.  
  
Diana_Asakura: bueno, tu reacsion parese la de Yoh, pues aqui esta la segunda parte  
  
Niki: aqui esta la continuacion, ¿como si Anna haceptara a un psicologo? supongo que a de dejar un gran vasio, y si, Yoh le ayudara para eso esta!  
  
Chibi-poio: lindo Nick! si, a de ser muy feo, veras que Yoh la ayudara!  
  
Ei-Chan: pues gracias, y aqui el segundo Cap  
  
Lil: que bien que te paresca interesante, ¿si no duermo como ago para escribor ¬¬?(tambien era broma) 


	3. Retrato en Sepia

Retrato en sepia  
  
Doctor: que ella ha quedado embarazada…  
  
Yoh: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Yoh se limito a tomar asiento y respirar más que profundo  
  
Yoh: ¿y ella ya lo sabe?  
  
Doctor: no tiene idea  
  
Yoh: ¿le dirá usted? ¿No?  
  
Doctor: para eso mismo te hablaba, tú se lo dirás  
  
Yoh: ¿pe...Pe...Pero?  
  
El medico ya no estaba  
  
Yoh:(pensando) ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, no puede ser, se lo tendré que decir ¿yo?  
  
De pronto Anna sale de la habitación  
  
Anna: ¿ya nos vamos?  
  
No hubo respuesta aparente  
  
Anna: ¿Yoh?  
  
Yoh: ¡a que! ¿Cómo?  
  
Anna: ¿nos vamos?  
  
Yoh: si…. ¿podemos caminar?  
  
Anna: ¿caminar?   
  
Yoh: eh…..si  
  
Anna:(suspira) esta bien  
  
Ellos iban caminando por el centro, tomados de la mano, sin decir nada, un gran silencio los domaba, solo avanzaban.  
  
Unos segundos después, Anna se detiene, Yoh, no entendía el por que, no lo entendía, ni siquiera un poco…  
  
Yoh: ¿Annita? ¿Todo bien?  
  
Anna: fue…fue…  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué te pasa?   
  
Anna: ¡Fue aquí!  
  
Yoh: ¿¿Qué??  
  
Anna: ¡donde esos hombres!!  
  
Yoh: no digas más!  
  
Este la toma del brazo y la arrastra asía el callejón  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh!  
  
Yoh: veras que todo saldrá bien, he, he, he   
  
Anna:(tratando de soltarse) ¡pero Yoh! ¡No quiero!  
  
Yoh: ¡vamos! ¡El ladrón siempre retorna a la escena del crimen!  
  
Anna: ¡no! ¡No quiero!  
  
Yoh: pero Annita… ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo dejar que esos tipos te hallan hecho eso y no paguen!  
  
Anna: te lastimaran   
  
Yoh: ¡cualquier cosa confió en que Amidamaru esta en la zona!  
  
En otro lado  
  
Un espíritu estaba sin rumbo en la casa del vecino  
  
Amidamaru: ¡que genial es esto del T.V cable! ¡Doña Anna y el Amo Yoh deberían ponerlo! n_n, y lo mejor es que soy un fantasma y puedo venir a verlo cuando quiera, y gratis  
  
En otro lado  
  
Yoh miraba a su prometida, esta no daba movimiento aparente, se podía notar en sus ojos negros, miedo a lo sucedido hace ya unas horas, El la miraba, serio y fijo, a sus Ojos negros envueltos en el pánico  
  
Anna: por favor…no  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué podría pasar? Estoy con tigo  
  
Anna: temo a que te hagan algo esos maleantes…  
  
Yoh: ¿y a mí que me harían?  
  
Anna: prefiero ni pensarlo…  
  
Yoh: supongamos que todo saldrá bien, he, he, he  
  
Anna: aun eres muy…inocente…ingenuo…  
  
Yoh: si, bueno, como tu digas… ¿vamos?  
  
Anna: no…  
  
Yoh le tomo el brazo y se la llevo "arrastrando"  
  
Anna: ¡Suéltame, Yoh!, en sima de todo, aun es temprano ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estarán aquí!?  
  
Yoh: solo lo supongo, o que almenos llegaran  
  
Yoh se siente en el piso.  
  
La Itako, no lo entendía solo lo miraba un tanto alarmada, se resigno a tomar asiento a su lado  
  
Yoh:(pasando su mano a través de la espalda de Anna) ven Annita…  
  
La Itako cumplió la orden  
  
Yoh: pue…pue… ¿puedo decirte algo?  
  
Anna:(algo sonrojada) si….  
  
Yoh: bueno, mira, es que….que…que…que…q…  
  
Anna: ¿¡Que, QUE?!  
  
Yoh: que te quiero! (risita fingida, con una gotita en su frente)  
  
Anna: pues, gracias…  
  
Yoh:(pensando) mala idea….¿como decirle la verdad sin herirla?  
  
Anna: ¿Yoh? Tengo miedo…quiero irme….  
  
Yoh: no ya veras que todo va a salir bien  
  
Anna: Yoh….  
  
Yoh: ¡espera!, ¡son ruidos! ¡Son voces!  
  
Anna: ¡no! ¡No! ¡No!  
  
CONTINUARA……  
  
Juri:  
  
Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ase mucho que no actualizo ¿verdad?, bueno estoy realmente happy por los reviews!   
  
(+**Anna/Asakura**+) : bueno, si, pobre de ella y de Yoh, pero veras que Yoh la ayudara! aqui tienes la continuacion resien sacada del Horno!  
  
angel: bueno...si estoy bastante locita, en realidad crei que si se savian de inmdeitao...de todas formas es un fic! no tenia idea que exisitiera esas pastillas, me alegro que al pesar de mis errores te agrade el fic, ¡que lo disfrutes!  
  
Niki: ^-^ si, quedo un gran problema, tenes razon, la pobre Anna tiene 13 y espera un hijito de alguien que no conose! tienes razon en que Yoh estara junto a ella! si los demas llegaran, y no habran mas parejas...gracias!  
  
ei-chan: toma aire, aireate que ayuda en los desmayos, aqui esta la continuacion...  
  
anna15: T0T, no inporta ¬¬ se que estoy safada...pues ya veras como...  
  
vale1: Yoh intentara vengarla en el siguiente capitulo, y tienes razon...  
  
HIKARI: mmmmmm.....ya explique lo dela noticia abajo....y ya veras la reacsion de Yoh....y los demas...no ayudaran  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: me gusta tu Nick n_n, ¿por que se te hace gracioso? aqui tienes el cap 3  
  
Diana_Asakura: bueno, si Annita esta enbarazada, are la continuacion, pero ¡¡no agra Huelga!!  
  
Gracias a Toodos!! 


End file.
